Z Gang Meets Me
by Lady Bulma
Summary: This story is based on all of the lessons I made Vegeta learn so far. Please R


Z Gang Meets Me  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Pepsi  
  
Author's note: I decided to make an apperance in a story. Muhahahahahaha!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sitting in front of my computer. I guess that link really does take you to a different dimesion. Don't click on any links that say go to the next dimension! So here I am now walking down this street. At least they have power lines. I hope they have computers, cable, DBZ, phones, animé otakus, Pepsi, and all those other essnciatles. Wow that building is big and round. Maybe I am in the future! A hover car! Cool! I can't wait to get my drivers lisence here. Oh good I am getting closer to the building. What does it say? C-A-P-S-U-L C-O-R-P. "NO WAY! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I better not be in the Cell saga. Oh wait. Mirai is in that time. I better be after the Cell saga." The front door is opening. Please be either Vegeta or Mirai! Oh darn it! It is just Bulma.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"2000. Are you okay?"  
  
"That didn't help me. What saga is it?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I guess you don't know what I am talking about. Is Vegeta alive?"  
  
"Of course, as far as I know."  
  
"Is Mirai Trunks alive?"  
  
"Um...yeah. Do you want me to get them for you?"  
  
"Could you tell them that Lady Bulma is here?"  
  
"Wow! We have the same name. Sure!"  
  
"Right, but my name cooler. A hahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Okay. Let me get them." She calls into the house. "They are in the back yard with their friends. You can go back."  
  
"Thanks." I head on back. It takes me about fifteen minutes. So this is Capsule Corp. Cool. Dude, this place is huge. I need to learn how to fly. Wait, what if this is just another fanfic? I have the power that means! Lets see, can we fly? Cool I am flying. Fire Ki blast. That works too. Okay, lets fly on over. Look they are shocked to see me. "Hello Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Goku, Goten, and Piccolo! I love you all. Especially you Mirai Trunks!" I blow a kiss to him. He blushes. Vegeta stares at me like I am nuts. Goku and Goten are smiling their goofy Son grins. Piccolo didn't even look up. Chibi Trunks is looking at Mirai.  
  
"Do we know you?" Goku asks the question. Other than the fact that I have taken control of your lives no. But I am giving you some freedom.  
  
"I am Lady Bulma!"  
  
"You look like #18."  
  
"Everyone says that. What saga are we in?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was the last bad guy you guys defeated?"  
  
"Cell."  
  
"Really. That means we are between the Cell and Buu saga. Cool."   
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Never mind. Wow I really get to meet you guys! This is so cool!" Mirai Trunks takes my hand and kisses it. Now I am blushing.  
  
"Welcome to Capsule Corp. I am Mirai Trunks. This is Vegeta, Goku, Got..."  
  
"Have you not been listening brat! She know who we are. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lady Bulma! I am a fan fiction writer and I write about mostly you guys."  
  
"Have you made Vegeta suffer?"  
  
"Yes, yes I have Mirai. You are the only one I haven't made suffer."  
  
"I love you Lady Bulma!"  
  
"Cool! I love you too Mirai." Vegeta rolls his eyes at us. Goten and Goku shrug and start sparing. Piccolo is still meditating. Chibi Trunks walks up to us.  
  
"Your pretty Ms. Lady Bulma."  
  
"You are just so cute!" I pat him on the head and take Mirai's hand. Vegeta is obviously getting bored. "Are you bored Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes I am Woman!"  
  
"Well I was going to do something like let you beat Goku, but for calling me woman, Goku will beat you." I motion to Goku to spar with Vegeta. Within a matter of moments Goku beats Vegeta.  
  
"Wow, that was fun."   
  
"I am glad you think so." Vegeta sat up.  
  
"I know who you are! You are the woman who made me go to Chibi Trunks's class, made me eat my Thanksgiving meal with Kakorrot and go tricker treating with them all! You also made me high off of ice cream. I am gonna kill you!" I hold up my hand and freeze him.  
  
"Muhahahahahahahahahaha! I don't think you understand. I hold the power to do whatever I want with you. A ha ha ha ha! Feel my wrath." Mirai Trunks started to laugh.   
  
"Ah! You also made the Mirai brat laugh a lot!"  
  
"No, that was me. I laughed cause I thought it was funny."  
  
"You see Vman, I don't have control over everything."  
  
"Sure you don't. I will forgive you though. You have done a FEW good things."  
  
"Thanks. Wow this is so cool!"  
  
"Right." Piccolo now stood up.   
  
"Would you like to see the video from the lesson that Vegeta learned at school?"  
  
"Yeah!" The group leads me into the family room. Mirai Trunks sits next to me. Piccolo prepares the movie. Vegeta is being held down by Goku. He doesn't want any one to see that tape. He wanted to destroy it. Unfortunantly, Piccolo put it all over the internet. Chibi Trunks and Goten were sitting on the floor playing action figures. Trunks was Goten and Goten was Trunks. The movie started. We all laughed(but Vegeta) until the movie was over. Piccolo then evily grinned and Vegeta. Vegeta began the war of ki blasts. I sat there and laughed. It looks way different from my mind. Cool! "Well now that I have found a way to get here I gotta go. I need to watch DBZ back home. I can't miss it. I am taping all the episodes and I didn't set up a recording. So Bye Bye."  
  
"Wait, will you go out with me?"  
  
"Of cours Mirai! Bye Bye now!" I wave good bye and open a portal back to my world. Muhahahahahahaha! I got to meet my favorite people and now I get to see them whenever I want and I am going out with Mirai Trunks!  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry everyone else who loves Mirai! I love him! He is so cute! I know that this was not that great so if your gonna flame then go right ahead. Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
